Vida Nova!
by karol.vilar
Summary: Bella só queria passar a virada do ano em casa depois do chifre que tinha levado do ex namorado, mas sua melhor amiga Alice não iria deixa-la se afogar em sorvetes então a intimou a ir na festa de fim de ano da família Cullen onde Bella conheceria um certo primo dos olhos verdes irresistíveis capaz de curar qualquer magoa


Capítulo único

POV Bella

Eu achava que a melhor época do ano era o seu fim mais não pelos motivos de agora e sim porque amava o clima natalino, a neve em Seattle, pisca-pisca e o chocolate quente que nessa época ficava ainda mais gostoso se é que era possível, mais depois desse Natal fiquei tremendamente traumatizada e agora eu dava graças a Deus por esse ano estar chegando ao fim, sério sem dúvidas esse foi o pior Natal de todos e pra variar parece que o ano novo também seria já que em pleno dia 31 aqui estava eu no meu apartamento, sozinha, esperando a bola de Nova Iorque cair acompanhada do meu melhor amigo nessa última semana: O Sorvete, não tinha um sabor preferido só que depois do chifre que eu levei eu precisava de algo doce, mesmo que engordasse eu nem ligava mais, só queria que essa bola caísse logo pra enfim eu dar adeus a esse ano meia boca.

Bufei estava de péssimo humor, também pensando por um lado não vamos exagerar Bella o ano não foi todo ruim, só o final dele. Fazendo um balanceamento foi um ano até que "legal", não fui demitida do meu emprego de secretária, consegui a proeza de chegar atrasada só algumas vezes, fui em Forks umas dez vezes no mínimo, conheci a Alice parei minhas divagações no seu nome e sorri, Alice era uma amiga incrível, eu era secretária do seu pai o doutor Carlisle e ela trabalhava na empresa como design e sempre ia na sala do seu pai até que um dia do nada ela me chamou pra fazer compras porque segundo ela eu precisava me vestir melhor, bom eu fiquei meio ofendida com o seu comentário mas como era uma sexta e eu não tinha o que fazer eu fui com ela no shopping e desde desse dia não paramos de nos falar mais, até Jasper o seu namorado falava que eu era a verdadeira alma gêmea da Alice mas esse cargo eu dispenso porque a baixinha podia ser muito complicada digamos assim.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos pelo toque da minha companhia, bufei eu tinha deixado um recado na secretária falando que estava indisponível, me levantei, quem não iria respeitar isso?

-Ei até que enfim- Alice com toda a certeza não iria respeitar isso, eu suspirei cansada

-O que você quer? - perguntei em quanto segurava a porta

-Isso é jeito de me tratar?

-Alice eu não estou em um clima bom- eu disse e ela simplesmente entrou sem ser convidada, quer dizer ela não precisava mais né..., fechei a porta e olhei pra ela

-Olha eu sei que está péssima e isso se vê pelo seu estado- disse apontando o dedo pra mim e eu olhei pras minhas roupas, é estava de moletom da cabeça aos pés e com pantufas

-Pra mim está tudo bem- eu disse dando de ombros e ela suspirou

-Bella eu te conheço e sei que está mal pelo que houve com o Jake e ele não te merecia se quer saber, era um cachorro, você se livrou de um karma amiga- eu sorri minimamente pra ela

-Eu só não merecia isso Alice- eu disse sentindo meus olhos lagrimejarem e ela veio rapidamente me abraçar

-Ei nada de choro, você é uma mulher forte e linda, quem saiu perdendo foi ele- ela disse secando as poucas lágrimas que desceram pelos meus olhos e me arrastou até o sofá e nos sentamos- Você não merecia ser traída em pleno Natal, ele foi um cachorro- eu concordei com ela

-Pelo menos foi em Forks na casa do pai dele, assim não preciso redecorar a minha casa por causa do Jake- eu disse e ela sorriu

-Viu? Já tem um lado bom- piscou pra mim- Você estava com ele a o que quatro meses?

-Três meses- eu disse, apesar de conhecer o Jake antes foi só a alguns meses depois que ele me chamou pra sair e eu estava no tédio e acabei aceitando e acho que pode até ser um pouco de comodismo pois acabou virando um namoro, já que ele foi o único homem que eu me interessei em algum tempo

-Viu? Meses Bella, você nem o amava ou amava?- eu pensei um pouco na sua pergunta, eu gostava dele, me sentia confortável com ele, talvez tenha rolado um desejo, mais amor? Não!

-Não o amava- eu disse- Só tente entender o meu lado, eu estava namorando um cara que eu julgava ser legal, da mesma cidade que eu, alguns gostos próximos e der repente quando eu fui fazer uma visita na manhã de natal ele está recebendo um sexo oral da vadia Leah, na manhã de Natal- eu enfatizei e ela suspirou

-Manhã de Natal são sagradas eu te entendo, agora é deletar esse cachorro da sua mente porque ano novo é vida nova- ela disse pegando minhas mãos e sorrindo

-Pode até ser, mais eu pretendo começar esse ano bem acomodada no meu sofá e com meu sorvete- eu disse e ela fez uma careta

-Sorvete engorda Bella

-Como se eu estivesse me importando com isso- eu disse ela me beliscou- AI- passei a mão no braço

-Chega, nada de auto piedade, nós já conversamos e você nem o amava, está chateada por ele ter sido um cachorro, babaca que te traiu na manhã mais importante do ano, agora isso já passou bola pra frente, reagi

-Vou tentar – eu mesma não acreditei em minhas palavras

-Anda levanta agora que eu irei te arrumar pro jantar de ano novo dos Cullen

-O que?, não!- eu não podia ir nesse jantar- É só pra família Alice

-Você é minha melhor amiga e é da família, agora para de enrolar e vamos logo subir pra dar um jeito em você

-Mas..- Alice nem me deixou terminar e me puxou do sofá me empurrando escada acima e eu só olhei pro meu sorvete, é amiguinho infelizmente não foi dessa vez

[...]

Alice tinha me feito de boneca só pode e como eu estava sem forças pra brigar com ela eu só deixei-a, tomei um banho e depois ela me arrumou, no fim eu estava com um vestido justo lilás, saltos pretos, uma maquiagem que graças a Deus era leve e os cabelos penteados e soltos.

Depois dessa mini seção de beleza nós fomos no seu carro em direção a casa ou melhor mansão dos Cullen, eu não estava me sentindo confortável, por mais que eu conhecesse toda a família eu ainda era a secretária do chefe. Alice me tirou novamente dos meus pensamentos quando abriu a porta do carro e saiu, eu a imitei e logo estávamos dentro da casa o primeiro que eu vi foi o Emmett irmão da Alice

-BELINHA- Ele gritou e me abraçou, ou melhor me tirou do chão

-Emm eu tenho ossos ainda- eu disse meio sem ar e ele logo me largou

-Desculpe- ele disse- Como você está depois do chifre?- Emm sempre indelicado

-EMM- Alice disse chamando a sua atenção mais ele nem ligou

-EMMET- Rose sua mulher bateu na cabeça dele e agora sim ele ligou- Isso não é coisa que se diga

-Desculpa Bella- ele pediu e eu sorri pra ele, que mais parecia uma criança do que tudo

-Como você está Bella?- Rose perguntou depois que me abraçou, sim eu tinha um relacionamento próximo com a família Cullen, depois da minha amizade com a Alice eu conheci toda a família e saiamos juntos alguns fins de semana

-Estou levando, mais vou superar- disse suspirando e dando um sorriso

-Isso mesmo, nada de sofrer pelo cachorro- ela falou e aparentemente esse era apelido dele

-EDWARD VENHA AQUI- Alice claro que gritou alguém, e foi quando eu perdi o ar, sem brincadeira o homem que veio ao encontro da Alice era lindo, mais não lindo comum e sim LINDO, parecia um Deus grego dos olhos verdes e cabelos rebeldes-Essa aqui é minha amiga Bella, Bella esse é meu primo Edward que acabou de se mudar pra Seattle- O Deus grego quer dizer Edward me olhou e eu pisquei estendo a minha mão e sabe o que ele fez? A beijou, sim senhoras e senhores parece que temos um cavalheiro aqui e eu corei como sempre

-Olá- ele disse com a sua voz rouca e eu mal consegui formular uma palavra

-Que isso em Belinha toda sem palavras com o edwartizinho- Emm óbvio que disse isso e eu só vi o outro tapa na sua cabeça

-Não estou sem palavras Emm- tentei disfarçar o meu riso da sua cara de chateado por ser mais uma vez espancado por Rose

-Acho que você um dia ainda vai ter um traumatismo craniano por esse tapas- Edward disse e todos rimos menos o Emmett

-Eu não duvido porque parece que nunca aprende- Rose disse

-Poxa ursinha- Emm estava com uma cara de chateado, sério igual a uma criança

-Bom eu vou subir e me arrumar, nos vemos daqui a pouco- Alice disse subindo as escadas e nem me deu a chance de fugir com ela

-Aposto que vai demorar até o ano que vem- Emm claro fez a piadinha

-Ela ainda demora tanto assim?- Edward perguntou curioso

-Olha a Alice demora mais que todos juntos pra se arrumar, e ela nunca vai mudar- eu respondo a ele que me olha, Deus que olhos

\- Mais não é de família já que o Emm mal demora 20 minutos pra ficar pronto- Rose diz

-É eu sou rápido pra porra e ainda dá tempo que te pegar de jeito antes de sair não é Rose?- Nem dá tempo da coitada responder pois o Emm leva outro tapa na cabeça e agora é da Esme que chegou na sala

-Olha a boca menino!- Ela diz e Emm está com uma mão na cabeça e a olha sentido

-Traumatismo craniano- Edward diz e eu não resisto e caiu na risada e ele me olha e ri junto

-Minha cabeça está até quente já- Emm diz emburrado

-É pra você aprender- Rose diz

-Porra Rose- Emm se dá conta que disse um palavrão e antes que a Rose bata nele, Emm sai correndo e Rose atrás dele, eu e Edward estávamos tentando controlar a risada mais nem a Esme controlou e ficamos os três rindo

-Ei qual a graça?- Carlisle chegou perguntando e finamente conseguimos parar de rir

-Emmett levou muitos tapas na cabeça- eu disse e ele me olhou sorrindo

-Esse menino é um caso sério- ele disse e Esme concorda com ele- Quem bom que veio Bella- ele diz sorrindo e eu retribuo

-Bom a comida era de graça né?- Eu pergunto e logo coloco as mãos na minha boca, Bella! Já estava melhorando se até piadas com o meu chefe eu estava fazendo

\- Sim é de graça Bella- quem responde é Esme e eu fico sem jeito

-Mas esse é o lado bom dos jantares não?- Edward fala e eu sorrio

-Com toda a certeza- Carlisle fala, e ouvimos um grito na cozinha, do Emm óbvio

-Deixa eu ir ver o que essa criança está aprontando agora- Esme diz saindo suspirando e o Carlisle acompanha ela e nos dá uma aceno com a mão, e eu percebo que fiquei sozinha com Edward

-O Emmett ainda continua sem jeito- ele diz e eu sorrio

-Tem tempo que não vê ele?- eu pergunto

-Deve ter uns dois anos só, mais ainda tinha esperanças dele amadurecer- ele diz sorrindo e que sorriso lindo Deus, eu coro com os meus pensamentos e tento disfarçar

-Então se mudou de onde? - eu estava curiosa

-De Chicago, meu tio Carlisle precisava de mais alguém de confiança aqui na sede e acabou que eu estava mesmo querendo me mudar de lá então eu vim

-Posso perguntar o porquê? - ele riu

-Porque moro lá desde que eu nasci, fiz faculdade e continuei trabalhando lá, queria novos ares, entende? - eu suspirei e como entedia!

-Te entendo eu sou de Forks, uma cidade no interior, bem pequena e assim que tive a oportunidade vim pra cá, também precisava de novos ares, apesar de que Chicago e Seattle serem bem parecidas no cilma- eu disse e nos olhamos

-Bom eu não ligo muito clima e sim para as pessoas- Huuum, gostei disso

-Então qual cargo vai exercer?- eu continuo puxando assunto

-Por enquanto CEO adjunto ao Carlisle- eu suspiro, isso quer dizer que vou ver muito ele, para Bella que coisa!- E você no que trabalha?

-Bom eu sou a secretária do Carlisle- ele parece não ficar surpreso

-Bom então acho que nos veremos bastante, não?- eu concordo meio que sorrindo- Gostei disso- sim ele disse isso

-Talvez eu goste disso também – eu falo e pisco pra ele, mais logo somos interrompidos por Esme nos chamando pra Jantar

-Primeiro as damas- ele diz e eu sorrio em agradecimento e passo na sua frente, logo vamos a sala de jantar, onde todos nos sentamos e Edward fica a minha frente, Alice desce as escadas correndo pra se juntar a nós e um Emm ainda emburrado, acho que tinha levado mais tapas viu? Ele finaliza a mesa.

O Jantar se passou sem problemas e com risos claro que do Emm, logo comemos a sobremesa e fomos todos pro jardim, já que dali daria pra ver os fogos, apesar de que estava demorando muito e eu estava com frio então fui me sentar em um banco que ficava um pouco atrás do pessoal, passei as mãos pelos meus braços, ótima chance de esquecer o casaco em Bella, mal disse isso e senti um pano nos meus braços e vi que Edward estava do meu lado e tinha colocado a sua jaqueta em mim

-Obrigada- eu sorri agradecendo e ele se sentou ao meu lado e sorriu de volta

-Chicago e Seattle são mesmo parecidas no clima- ele diz- Mais não nas pessoas- ele complementa e eu suspiro

-Bom tomara que não- eu digo e ele me olha

-Esse ano irei levar a sério o Ano novo vida nova, tenho algumas coisas que me favorecem- ele diz piscando e eu suspiro

-Eu também queria levar esse ditado a sério- eu digo

-É só querer Bella- ele me diz chegando mais próximo de mim- Tudo é uma questão de querer- ele tinha razão, só podia ser primo da Alice mesmo

-Então eu quero muito uma vida nova- eu disse olhando em seus olhos e ele sorriu, estava bem de frente a mim e eu o beijei e logo fui correspondida, passei as mãos em seus cabelos conforme o beijo ia se aprofundando, suspirei no meio do beijo e Edward me puxou novamente dessa vez com as mãos no meu quadril, era o melhor beijo que eu tinha dado na minha vida, só nos separamos pelo barulho e olhamos pro céu e vimo os fogos, estava lindo com todos os anos

-Vida nova- Edward me diz e eu olho pra ele sorrindo

-Sim com toda a certeza Vida nova- Respondo sorrindo e esse ano seria melhor com toda a certeza e eu confiava nisso com todo o meu coração

 **PS: Foi minha primeira história Beward espero que tenham gostado, me falem ;)**


End file.
